<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stalker by Bonkers4hatter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285307">Stalker</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonkers4hatter/pseuds/Bonkers4hatter'>Bonkers4hatter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Free!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dating, F/M, Protective Rin, Protectiveness, mall, not creepy stalking, rin just saw you at the mall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:20:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonkers4hatter/pseuds/Bonkers4hatter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Really? He couldn't leave you alone this one time? He could've at least found a better hiding spot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matsuoka Rin/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stalker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You sighed for the umpteenth time as you felt your brow twitch in annoyance. This was getting really ridiculous really fast.</p><p>Maybe it was a phase boyfriends went through, or maybe he was just really overprotective and you weren't used to that which you really weren't in the first place. Whatever the reason might be, it was honestly driving you insane at this point.</p><p>You turned your gaze to the giant potted plant, one of many that lined the inside of the local mall. With one hand placed on your (size) hip, you cocked your head and shook it in mock disappointment.</p><p>"Rin, I can see you." You saw the red head flinch behind his hiding spot as he tried to scrunch up like he thought that would really work.</p><p>"I'm not stupid shark boy, just come out already." You face palmed and started tapping your foot in an impatient manner waiting for your shark toothed boyfriend to stop his one-sided game of hide and seek (name) wherever she goes.</p><p>You felt a familiar hand snake its way around your (size) waist and pull you close to his form. You let a small smile out at his possessive move and glanced up at his currently pouting face making you giggle.</p><p>You started walking to a nearby café that was in the mall, pulling Rin along with you since he apparently didn't want you going anywhere by yourself. Entering the calm and serene café, you found a booth in the corner of the cozy place and slid into the seat along with Rin who still had a hold of you.</p><p>"Ok Rin, we really need to talk about this whole following me around everywhere situation." You managed to get out of his hold as you turned to face the now panicking swimmer.</p><p>"I wasn't following you (name), I just had some Christmas shopping to do too." He refused to make eye contact with you making you internally groan.</p><p>"Is that so?" You asked this just to humor him and to see what answer he'd give next.<br/>"Yeah, I still have to get something for Gou." Still no eye contact from the boy.</p><p>"So you were going to give Gou a giant ass mall plant? You were just checking the leaves to make sure they were to her liking right?" You had a small smirk playing on the corner of your lips as his eyes widened a bit.</p><p>"Well, I just wanted...I..." The red head finally gave up as he hung his head and avoided eye contact with you still.</p><p>"Rin, I just want to know why that's all." You placed a hand on his leg making the swimmer stiffen up a little at your touch. Rin finally turned his body towards yours in the booth and finally made eye contact with you which made you smile.</p><p>"It's because I worry about you (name)." He grabbed your hand and held it tightly in his.<br/>You smiled and gave his hand a squeeze.</p><p>"I'm a big girl Rin, I can take care of myself you know." He smiled and nodded in understanding but squeezed your hand back a little tighter.</p><p>"I know that (name), it's just other people I don't trust. With what happened to Sousuke's girlfriend a few weeks back, I don't want to take any chances. If he hadn't showed up when he did, the guy could've done so much more to her. I don't want that to be you (name)." Your (eye color) orbs widened at his confession.</p><p>Yes, you knew what happened with Sousuke's girl, you guys are friends and she talked to you about it. You'd be lying if you said you never thought you'd be in danger like she did. You just tried to be positive and move on with your life.</p><p>With Rin's confession, you kind of felt like a bitch, all this time he was worried sick and that's why he followed you everywhere. Yeah, it was annoying most of the time, you thought he was just being a smart ass, but now he was making sure you were safe and sound and not getting harassed or worse.</p><p>You wanted to bang your head on the café table right now. It's still just so weird to have someone else care about your safety when you haven't been used to having someone other than yourself.</p><p>You looked back up at Rin and hugged him tight, burying your face in the crook of his neck.</p><p>"I'm sorry Rin, I'm just used to being by myself that having someone else who cares about me now is still kind of new to me. If you're so worried about me you can just text me and go with me like a normal boyfriend instead of following me like a creepy stalker." You pulled back and gently thumped his forehead and placed a chaste kiss on his nose.</p><p>"Well I just didn't want you to think I was clingy or anything." I nice blush spread across his cheeks making you smile.</p><p>"I wouldn't think you were clingy, you're just looking out for little ole me. Besides, I've always liked being wrapped up in your arms." You threw your arms around his neck and pulled him closer to you.</p><p>"(Name), we're in public!" Rin tried to pull away from your iron like grip only to have you pull him closer and place a gentle kiss on his still flushed up cheek.</p><p>"So, that didn't stop you from following me around and now it won't stop me from showering you with my love!" You giggled and planted many little kisses all over his face eventually making him break out into a laugh as a huge smile formed on his face.</p><p>He looked into your eyes and kissed the tip of your nose lightly.</p><p>"I love you (name)."</p><p>"I love you too stalker boy."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>